


Moment alone

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Purple NightStarTwo lovers share a precious (ahem.) moment together.
Relationships: Sam Gamgee/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Moment alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: All hail to Tolkien ^_^  
> Feedback: Always appreciated.  
> Story Notes: I'm not good at rhymes, so I write poems in my own style

He looked at the fair one,  
smiled shyly to him.  
The fair one smiled back,  
reached out a hand to the smaller person. They joined hands,  
fingers interlacing with one another.  
Moments alone were brief,  
and they had to take advantage of them. The two males pulled each other close,  
locking together in a passionate kiss.  
They spoke softly and quietly;  
"I love you." "I love you too."  
Such times were rare for the lovers,  
but this time they had a few minutes to talk. "I know it's probably wrong of me to love you so," said the fair one with a sad look in his grey eyes. "No! You must not think that!"  
protested the younger, smaller one.  
He pulled the fair one close,  
raising his hands to brush through his loved one's hair. They could now hear the rest of the Fellowship. and shared one last, intense kiss.  
Then they parted,  
and wandered with the others like nothing had happened. Only silent looks could speak of their love, as they longed for another moment alone.

**END**


End file.
